CRÓNICAS DE DOS COLAS
by Yuginaru
Summary: Hola a todos, los personajes son exclusivos de Masashi Kishimoto y este es mi primer fic sobre la vida de Yugito Nii. Me gustan las parejas poco comunes y va de YugiNaru. Espero que les guste mucho. Besitos.-
1. LA JOVEN YUGITO NII

Hola a todos. Primero los personajes son del autor Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para hacer este fanfic de YugiNaru que me encantan como pareja. Los primeros capítulos serán como un prologo para que entiendan de que va la historia. No es un simple lemon, en la historia encontrarán escenas de violencia con algo de sangre, romanticismo, en algunos capítulos erotismo, etc., etc.

CAPITULO 1. LA JOVEN YUGITO NII

Érase un día soleado en los riscos cerca del país del Rayo, donde se encuentra la Aldea oculta de la Nube. En esta aldea se halla una ninja cuyo nombre es Yugito Nii, una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos color verdes profundos.

Hace tiempo atrás, por orden del Raikage, se decidió por sellar al Bijū de dos colas en el cuerpo de Yugito. La bestia al nombre de Nibi, es un gato fantasmal con el poder de invocar a los muertos, es una de las nueve bestias que sobrevivió a la Gran Guerra y que el Raikage selló para utilizarla como arma en futuras guerras.

Otro Bijū que también se encuentra sellado esta en Killerbee. La bestia en su interior es Hachibi, un toro gigante de ocho colas con un poder destructivo. Pero a comparación de Yugito, él es muy respetado, no sólo por ser el hermano del Raikage sino también porque es muy fuerte. Su ego es tan grande que siempre quiere ser el centro de atención en todas las batallas, al igual que sus famosas rimas que lo lleva a discutir con su bestia interna. Tiene un sentimiento de rencor y celos hacia Yugito por verla como un rival por poseer un Bijū en su interior.

Como Yugito no tenia familia, el Raikage decidió dejarla a cargo de una familia adinerada, hasta que ella creciera y pudiera valerse por si sola. Aunque la familia aceptó el encargo no estaban contentos de tener a la joven jinchūriki**. **

Esos días fueron tormentosos para ella, quien era humillada y maltratada por los miembros de la familia. La dejaban durmiendo afuera o en los establos junto a los animales, la hacían trabajar en los campos hasta desfallecer, y si lo hacia mal la reprimían con duros golpes. La joven sólo acataba las órdenes de éstos ignorando sus abusos, sabía que no tenía otra salida. Los trabajadores de dicha casa solo veían impactados los maltratos pero tampoco querían hacer nada al respecto, primero porque podrían ser ellos los castigados y segundo tenían miedo de la joven por ser una jinchūriki.

Una noche mientras Yugito terminaba sus labores escucho ruidos como si de una batalla se tratara. Cerca de los campos de cultivo se veía una figura impotente llena de rayos terminando con la vida de varios perseguidores a su alrededor. El hombre cuyo poder del rayo se inclino para poder orar a las personas que el mismo mato terminó desmayándose por usar lo último de su chakra. La joven se acercó poco a poco y al ver que aun seguía con vida decidió llevarlo dentro del establo para curarlo. Después de terminar de curarlo, el hombre despertó.

– ¿Se siente bien, señor? –pregunto Yugito tímida.

– ¿Tú me curaste? –preguntó el hombre. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Yugito, señor.

– Bien, Yugito-chan. Soy Raiga Kurosuki, uno de los siete espadachines legendarios.

– Su espada es realmente grandiosa –comentaba Yugito con brillo en sus ojos.

– Esta espada es Colmillos de Ikazuchi, canalizo mucha electricidad y se convierte en un gran poder ofensivo... –explicaba Raiga cuando fue interrumpido por unos gritos que proveían de fuera.

– ¡_Baka_! ¿Dónde rayos estás? –gritaba el hermano mayor.

– Ah... lo si-siento... debo volver a mis la-labores –tartamudeo la joven y se alejó.

Al salir del establo corriendo un hombre la vio y la agarro con fuerza.

– ¿Dónde estabas? siempre holgazaneando, termina con los labores del campo y ve a limpiar la casa ¡Deprisa!

Yugito sin mas se puso manos a la obras para terminar con sus cosas pero su mente estaba en la pelea que presenció del señor Raiga.

Al terminar sus labores y los de la casa se volvió al establo para seguir platicando con el espadachín.

– Raiga-san le traje algo para que coma –se acercó despacio.

– Dime... ¿Ellos son tu familia? –pregunto intrigado el espadachín.

– No, ellos sólo se encargan de mi por orden del Raikage... yo... no tengo familia –dijo triste Yugito. –Pero me gustaría ser una ninja muy fuerte –término diciendo agarrando una katana y soltando una pequeña técnica, el Raikyū, dando justo en dos bolsas de arroz. Raiga quedo impresionado al ver una técnica compleja siendo usada por una pequeña aunque no estuviera bien echo.

– Tienes talento, niña –comenta Raiga observándola fijamente, Yugito ríe nerviosa.

Al otro día como de costumbre la pequeña se levanto temprano para hacer sus labores del campo, mientras que el más joven la maltrata y la insulta, haciendo su trabajo más difícil. Así transcurrió todo el día. Por la noche toda la familia se fue a dormir, Yugito cayó rendida en la puerta del establo y quedo profundamente dormida. Ya la madruga volvían los hermanos mayores, del joven de la mañana, de una fiesta con sus amigos. Por como se tambaleaban y cantaban se diría que se habían pasado de copas. Muy alegres se encontraban cuando pasaron por los establos y vieron a Yugito durmiendo en la puerta.

– Hey, hermano mira –decía uno señalando a la joven durmiendo.

– Vamos a divertirnos –respondió riendo.

Mientras se acercaban a Yugito con mucho esfuerzo, ella se dio cuenta y los saludos, pero éstos tenían otros planes. Unos segundos después, uno de ellos que la tenía bien sujeta empezó a acariciar sus muslos de arriba a abajo. Comenzó a acariciar la parte superior de su pierna para poco a poco empezar a acariciar la cara interna de la otra. El otro excitado, empezó a romperle la camiseta y los shorts por completo. Yugito asustada trataba de zafarse sin conseguirlo, le daba vergüenza la situación en la que estaba. Al instante de rasgarle toda la ropa, lentamente le acarició los senos con las yemas de los dedos y empezar a pellizcar los pezones. El otro que la tenia agarrada metió su mano en la entrepierna de la joven abarcando toda su intimidad, es decir, desde su pubis hasta su ano.

Ya resignada a los dos que usaban su cuerpo a su antojo sólo trataba de no sentir sus manos tocando toda su entrepierna y apretando sus pechos, a la espera de que se cansaran y la dejaran en paz, pero como temía, eso estaba lejos de lo que ellos querían y en ese momento sintió cómo su cuerpo la traicionaba. A pesar que trataba de alejar sus pensamientos, su cuerpo se contorsionaba y se movía al compás de los dedos del hombre que estaba entre sus piernas.

Raiga, quien estaba durmiendo placidamente, se despertó al escuchar unas risas con leves gemidos y se asomó por una ventana para ver que ocurría. Lo que vio lo asombro y sin pensarlo fue a ayudar a la joven.

– Déjenla en paz, malditos degenerados –dijo Raiga.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto uno sin distinguirlo.

– Hermano, creo que es el asesino que buscan en Konoha –dijo el otro asustado.

– No puede ser... –dijo en voz baja mientras soltaba a Yugito. En ese momento Raiga blandió su espada y les cortó las cabezas, llenando de sangre toda la puerta del establo. Yugito de a poco se levanto.

– Disculpa si te interrumpí –dijo con una sonrisa leve.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo Yugito enojada, tratando de taparse.

Raiga se acercó a la joven y pasó su mano por la entrepierna de está que salió mojada. Yugito se sonrojó de la vergüenza. El espadachín la abrigo con su larga capa.

– ¿Quieres venir conmigo? yo puedo hacerte mas fuerte –dijo seriamente

– ¿De verdad? Sí, quiero ir –dijo animada.

– Pero antes de venir conmigo tendrás que demostrarme que tan fuerte eres –continuó. –Asesina a los miembros de esta familia.

– ¿¡Quée!? –se sorprendió la joven.

– Sino lo haces, ellos te matarán.

Yugito estaba muy sorprendida por la condición dada, no sabia si era capaz de hacerlo. ¿Ellos la matarán...? ¿Qué tal cierto era eso? ¿Y si fuera verdad? Ella quería irse de ese lugar, no soportaba el abuso y maltrato de ésa gente, quería ser fuerte y la oportunidad... la tenia delante de ella. Yugito no le hacía gracia el de asesinar gente porque si, jamás lo había echo... pero esas personas se lo merecían, la trataron mal... ¿Porque no vengarse de eso...? Además sino lo hacia... Raiga se iría... y con él, el deseo de irse...

Su cabeza era un mar de líos por decidir lo que era correcto. Lo cual al final, ganó su parte asesina. "Sí, lo haré". Con sus pensamientos en las cosas desagradables que tuvo que pasar en esa casa, entro decidida a matarlos. Entro al cuarto del más joven y alzando su katana lo mató, aullando éste agonizante. Los demás miembros de la familia escuchando el grito desgarrador del menor fueron a ver que ocurría pero fue tal el espanto de sus rostros al ver la escena, cuyo cadáver yacía en un charco de sangre y su verduga sosteniendo el arma homicida. Yugito ya no era la de antes, su mirada reflejaba locura y confusión.

– ¡Malditaaaa! –dijo el cabeza de la familia elevando un palo para golpearla, pero quedó inmóvil al ver que la katana de Yugito atravesaba su estomago, y caiga pesadamente.

– ¡AAAAAAAHHHH! –gritaban las dos mujeres de la familia espantadas y aterradas.

Mientras que las dos señoras gritaban, el único miembro masculino que quedaba, por el miedo que tenía decidió correr por los pasillos buscando salir vivo de esa. Yugito miró a las señoras y les sonrió, para luego asesinarlas de un solo golpe.

La joven fue en busca del último que quedaba, y con paso lento fue caminando por los pasillos como si de un fantasma se tratara.

El hombre estaba detrás de la puerta de una de las tantas habitaciones rogando que no lo encontrara ni lo matara. Suplicaba que le perdonara la vida, pero sus ruegos fueron interrumpidos cuando toco la punta de la katana que atravesaba su cuello. Su mano paso cerca de la espada viendo la sangre derramada y murió. Raiga desde el jardín observaba como, ahora aprendiz, tenia en su mano la katana ensangrentada y su vista mirando al cielo.

– ¡Qué belleza de imagen! –comentó.

Luego fue en busca de Yugito para desaparecer de la aldea de la Nube en la oscuridad de la noche como renegados.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, esto fue un prologo para que sepan de que trata la historia. Espero que les guste como primera parte. Besitos.-


	2. RANMARU, EL JOVEN ABANDONADO

Hola a todos. Primero los personajes son del autor Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para hacer este fanfic de YugiNaru que me encantan como pareja. Acá la segunda parte.

CAPÍTULO 2. RANMARU, EL JOVEN ABANDONADO

Al otro día, la Aldea de la Nube se encontraba agitada, todos comentaban la tragedia de la familia Suzuki y sobre todo por los asesinatos cometidos. Sólo el Raikage parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado.

– "¿Dónde estará Yugito? Espero que se encuentre bien" –pensaba el viejo.

El único que se percato de la extrañeza del Raikage fue su hermano Killerbee.

– ¿En que estás pensando? –dijo firme con la mirada seria.

–… No veo a Yugito en ningún lado –finalmente respondió.

– Quizás el asesino se la llevo

– Eso es lo que me preocupa

– ¿¡Porque deberíamos preocuparnos por ella, quizás este muerta, nuestra prioridad es Raiga!?

– Es uno de los nuestros y tu deber es rescatarla

– ¿Por qué tanto interés por esa niña? –susurró Killerbee con odio.

– No tengo porque responder esa pregunta

Ante tal respuesta a Killerbee le hirvió mas sangre pero supo contenerse, el que estaba a su lado no era solamente su hermano sino también el kage de la aldea. Su ataque hacia el mismo kage seria visto como traición, pero no dejaba de pensar el porque de tal preocupación. ¿Sentía envidia, celos, odio por Yugito? Seguramente todo junto.

– Bien, me encargare personalmente –dijo riendo maliciosamente y retirándose.

El Raikage permaneció observando como su hermano se alejaba. Le extrañaba el comportamiento de Killerbee y más siendo un jōnin. La actitud de éste no lo dejaba tranquilo y decidió enviar un comunicado a Konoha sobre el asesino que buscaban.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Raiga entrenaba duramente a la joven quien a pesar de tener severas heridas, no se rendía ante nada. El espadachín provenía de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla, que también era denominada la niebla sangrienta por los exámenes ninjas, sus métodos son duros.

– Será mejor descansar. Vas progresando muy rápido – dijo Raiga satisfecho, la joven solo sonrío.

Yugito decidió ir al lago a curar sus heridas y volver a entrenar después de descansar un poco. Su meta es ser una _kunoichi_ muy fuerte para demostrar lo valerosa que es, y ante tal pensamiento sus ojos brillaron como nunca.

– Le demostrare a todos quien es Yugito Nii y que jamás lo olviden –dijo con seguridad y dureza.

Después de limpiarse las heridas en el lago y vendarse volvió al lado de su sensei.

– Bien. Sigamos con el entrenamiento –dijo el espadachín. – Ahora comenzarás con el Raikyū, empieza formando una esfera de luz. Y diciendo esto Raiga le demuestra como debe hacerlo, lanzando la técnica contra un árbol quemándolo por completo hasta hacerlo cenizas. Yugito intenta imitarlo pero su esfera de luz es muchísimo más pequeña y poco efectiva, ya que solo logra causar una ligera quemadura al tronco del árbol.

– ¡¡Con más fuerza y concentración!!

– Si, sensei

Cada día que pasaba Yugito se hacia más fuerte, como también se volvía mas despiadada. Su sensei reía maliciosamente viendo el gran avance de su alumna, Raiga sólo tenía una cosa en su mente, la venganza contra los ninjas de Konoha.

– Recuerda pequeña, un ninja no tiene compasión de su oponente si quieres vivir

– Lo se, sensei. Un ninja debe estar siempre atento a su entorno, también debe pensar en varias estrategias y hacer ataques sorpresivo sin dar tiempo al oponente de leer los movimientos.

– Muy bien. Vamos a poner a prueba todo lo aprendido.

– ¿Luchare contra Ud., sensei?

– Aun no. Buscaremos presas fáciles para tu entrenamiento. Cerca se encuentra la Aldea oculta del Humo, un perfecto lugar para comenzar.

Y ambos se dirigieron hacia la Aldea que no se esperaba ser atacada por dos individuos totalmente desconocidos.

– Mata todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino, no tengas piedad

Con las palabras de apoyo de su sensei, Yugito agarro sus katanas y comenzó a asesinar con la velocidad de un relámpago, dejando totalmente indefenso a sus aldeanos. Ellos trataban de defenderse pero la joven era más rápida y no les daba oportunidad ni de moverse.

Ocho hombres armados con picos y palas rodearon a la joven, pero ésta levantando sus katanas y clavándolas en el suelo uso su técnica Raizo Ikazuchi Wo Utte, sin poder moverse para defenderse los ochos perecieron electrocutados. Terminada dicha técnica los cuerpos quemados caían como moscas.

– Eso fue muy fácil, sensei

– No te confíes, esto apenas comienza

Dos poblados más cayeron en manos de la joven Yugito quien destruía familias y aldeas hasta exterminarlas. Siguieron caminando y se tomaron con el País de las Montañas cuyo poblado era la Aldea Oculta de la Libélula.

– Descansaremos en este lugar, ya sabes que hacer

– Si, sensei.

Yugito dio un salto y quedo en el centro a la vista de las sorprendidas miradas. Amenazo a los lugareños con matarlos sino hacían lo que su sensei le decía. Raiga para que vieran que su amenaza era verdad, agarro a dos hombres y los degolló frente a todos. Los aldeanos quedaron aterrorizados por ese acto tan cruel y no opusieron resistencia. A partir de ese día las cosas cambiarían rotundamente, los aldeanos trabajaban para él, las mujeres les cocinaba y las chicas jóvenes se convertían en novia esclavas de Raiga quien hacia con ellas lo que quisiera y las que se rehusaban caigan bajo el filo de la katana.

El espadachín ocupo un viejo palacio que había en la aldea, para descansar. La joven decidió explorar el territorio donde se hallaban y una colina llamo su atención donde se veía una pequeña y abandonada cabaña.

Yugito subió y abrió la puerta pero lo único que encontró fue un bulto. Con su espada envainada toco el bulto y éste se movió.

– ¿¡Quién eres!? –pregunto sobresaltada.

– Sólo mátame –se escucho debajo del bulto de sábanas.

Yugito alzó un poco las sábanas y debajo de ellas se encontraba un joven de extraños ojos rojos y cabello azul. La joven quedó boquiabierta al ver tan lindo chico.

– ¿Estas solo? –pregunto Yugito.

– Sí, a nadie le importo –contesto el joven. – Todos se olvidaron de mí.

– ¿Y porque se olvidaron de ti?

– Porque soy débil, me creen un estorbo y me odian... así que mátame.

– Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, también era odiada en mi aldea y hasta desee la muerte en varias ocasiones –decía Yugito mirando el techo como recordando. – Pero ahora estoy con Raiga-sensei…. ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Soy Ranmaru –contesto tímidamente.

– Mi nombre es Yugito –dijo la joven. – ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?

– Es una habilidad que tengo para ver através de objetos sólidos y creando ilusiones para eludir a los ninjas.

– Ya veo. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? Raiga-sensei me esta enseñando muchas técnicas nuevas y con eso me fortalezco.

El joven asistió contento con la cabeza por no ser rechazado y siguió a Yugito hacia el centro de la aldea donde se encontraba el espadachín muy relajado en su nuevo palacio.

– Raiga-sensei, le presento a Ranmaru. Él también quiere volverse fuerte.

– Posees un dōjutsu, una técnica ocular que rara vez se ve –dijo Raiga pensando en la suerte que tenía. – Puedo enseñarte a desarrollarla si quieres.

– Suena bien.

Un nuevo miembro se unía al grupo. Mientras en Konoha, el mensaje del Raikage era leído por la Quinta atentamente.

– Shizune prepara todo…

CONTINUARÁ…

Bien por ahora lo termine acá y cuando pueda subiré la tercera parte. Espero que les haya gustado porque a partir de ahora la historia se tornara más interesante, y con más personajes que irán apareciendo. Jajajaja ahhhh!! Hasta yo misma quiero saber como lo voy a continuar aunque tengo algo en mente muy pervertido jijijiji. Besitos y nos leemos. Bye bye.-


	3. NARUTO CONOCE A YUGITO

Hola a todos. Primero los personajes son del autor Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para hacer este fanfic de YugiNaru que me encantan como pareja. Acá la tercera parte.

CAPITULO 3. NARUTO CONOCE A YUGITO

Al otro día, Raiga reclutaba gente, entre ellos ladrones y asesinos de bajo nivel, pero lo suficiente para que vigilen la aldea entera de supuestos enemigos.

– Quiero que vigilen los alrededores y avisen si ven algo sospechoso –ordenó Raiga al nuevo grupo.

Lejos de la agitada aldea, los jóvenes estaban entrenando en un amplio campo. Ranmaru mejoraba cada día, lo que contentaba a su joven compañera. Yugito estaba decidida a perfeccionar sus técnicas relámpago, aunque se sobreexigia demasiado hasta terminar agotada.

Mientras en Konoha.

– Los informes indican que varias aldeas fueron atacadas y se rumorea que pueden estar en la Aldea Oculta de la Libélula –comentaba Shizune.

– Su misión es capturar a los delincuentes que estén haciendo esas fechorías y traerlos, no estamos seguros si se trata de Raiga. –ordenaba Tsunade.

– Yamato ve con Sakura y Sai, y llévate a Naruto también –decía la Quinta.

Con las órdenes dadas fueron a gran velocidad ya que la aldea quedaba lejos y pronto anochecería, necesitaban verificar que estaba pasando.

Caída la noche, Ranmaru seguía entrenando con su joven compañera y se notaba el cansancio en ambos.

– Estoy agotado, descansemos un poco.

– Si, tienes razón iré un rato al lago ¿Vienes?

– No, iré a la aldea, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

– Mentiroso, solo vas a ver a las chicas… –decía Yugito un tanto celosa, cuando Ranmaru se sonrojó.

– Luego nos vemos –decía la joven que se marchaba, alejándose de la aldea.

Yamato y sus alumnos siguieron su camino hasta toparse con una vieja cabaña, donde habitaban una anciana y su joven nieto. Ambos contaron que la aldea fue tomada por tres individuos y que uno de ellos era Raiga.

Sakura y Yamato guardaron silencio al escuchar que el espadachín a quien buscaban estaba en la aldea, Naruto por otro lado no le daba importancia y salió a caminar.

– No puedo creer que este perdiendo mi tiempo con estas misiones, debería estar buscando a Sasuke –ttebayo… –decia disgustado.

Cuando Naruto caminaba por el denso bosque escucho a alguien cantando y fue enseguida a ver quien era. Se deslumbro al ver un hermoso lago entre las montañas bañado de luz de la luna llena como algo mágico de la naturaleza, sin contar con la hermosa joven que nadaba desnuda.

_Y yo sólo quiero ser real  
y sentir el mundo igual  
que nosotros, por ellos, por mí  
por qué yo tendría que cambiar  
nadie más lo va a intentar  
estoy sólo  
y sigo aquí  
Sólo yo  
estoy aquí  
sigo aquí_

El joven de ojos azules se sintió algo triste por las últimas palabras del canto, él también saboreo la amargura de la soledad y se sentía identificado. Quiso acercarse para conocer a la _kunoichi_ del lago, pero su torpeza hizo que rodara cuesta abajo, asustando a Yugito.

– ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – grito la joven asustada, quien al sentir el ruido solo pudo ocultarse detrás de una rama en el lago.

– Lo siento, te escuche… cantar y no pude evitar… venir –tartamudeaba Naruto sin saber que decir.

– ¿Acaso eres un pervertido? ¿Me estabas espiando? –decia la joven con un _kunai_ en la mano, dispuesta a saltarle encima.

– No es lo que piensas-ttebayo… –decia mientras se acercaba a Yugito que se tapaba con la rama, sus caras se encontraron cuando la joven alzo la vista y lo vio.

– Eres un ninja…

– "Que linda chica…"

– Que alivio creí en un momento que… –decia Yugito al querer salir del lago pero Naruto la detuvo ofreciéndole su chaqueta naranja, allí cayo en cuenta que ella no llevaba nada y se lo agradeció.

– ¿Y de donde eres? No pareces de por aquí

– De Konoha, soy Uzumaki Naruto ¿Y tú?

– Solía ser del País del Rayo pero me fui de la aldea, como veras soy una renegada –decía la joven señalando su bandana rasgada.

– Un amigo mio también se fue de mi aldea para volverse fuerte y terminar con su venganza ¿Tú porque lo hiciste? –decía el joven un poco deprimido al recordarlo.

– Bueno… no era muy querida e incluso me subestimaban… el Raikage era el único que confiaba que yo saldría adelante pero… cuando las cosas están en tu contra no puedes hacer nada –decía Yugito escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

– Quieres decir que… –decía Naruto abriendo sus ojos sorprendido.

– Así es, soy una jinchūriki… –suspiraba la joven. – Pero ya encontrare la razón de mi vida, por lo pronto me hare mas fuerte para alcanzar mi meta –decía orgullosa la joven cuando callo. – Debo irme tu novia te esta buscando –señalando a Sakura.

Naruto se dio vuelta a ver a su compañera llamándolo, pero cuando se volteo a despedirse de Yugito ya había desaparecido, solo estaba su chaqueta en el piso.

– "¿Habrá sido solo un sueño?" –pensaba

– Naruto ¿Porque no contestas? Te estuvimos buscando con Sai, ¿Olvidaste que estamos en una misión? – lo regañaba Sakura.

– Estaba con…

– ¿Con quién? Yo no veo a nadie. Deja de mentir y vámonos

– Pero no estoy mintiendo

Y así los tres se fueron a la vieja cabaña. Yugito hizo lo mismo y volvió a la aldea pero se sorprendió al ver tantos ninjas.

– Raiga-sensei ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?

– Solo son vigiladores, ninjas renegados de bajo nivel, los usare por si acaso ocurre algo –reía el espadachín.

– ¿Acaso no confía en nosotros que necesita de estas cucarachas? –se enojaba la joven, sintiéndose subestimada.

– No pongas esa cara y baja tu _katana_, ellos son simples marionetas que controlo para que vigilen por pocas monedas que estos estupidos aldeanos recogen para nosotros –comentaba con una sonrisa en la cara. A Yugito no le hacia gracia dicha idea pero no lo cuestiono. – Vi un ninja por los alrededores y dudo que venga solo.

– ¿Un ninja? –salto sorpresivamente la joven pensando en Naruto.

– Sí, un ninja con ropa negra, hay que estar preparados.

– "Ufff..., no era él" –se alegraba Yugito que se mantenía ocupada en su pensamiento, pero de repente un golpe fuerte la hizo volver a la realidad.

– Nunca vuelvas a levantar tu _katana_ conmigo, aprende donde esta tu lugar –decía Raiga sumamente molesto, viendo que uno de sus alumnos se rebelaba. Esa actitud era peligrosa en un futuro sino lo controlaba.

– Si, sensei. _Gomenasai_ –se disculpo la joven que se mostraba alegre.

En otro lugar.

– ¿Qué has visto, Sai? –pregunta Yamato.

– Vi a varios ninjas y a Raiga –comentaba Sai.

– Bien. Entonces Naruto y Sakura se encargaran de los ninjas, Sai y yo nos ocuparemos de Raiga, cuando terminen vienen donde estamos. Seguramente necesitaremos ayuda.

– Sai… ¿Por curiosidad no viste a una _kunoichi_ rubia? –preguntaba Naruto sonrojado.

– Pues no… Solo divise a los ninjas, a los aldeanos ¿Por qué?

– ¡¡Naruto déjate de tonterías y concéntrate!! –gritaba Sakura. – "Se le pego lo de Jiraya cha".

– ¿Están listos? ¡¡Vámonos!! –ordenaba Yamato.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
